Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Naruto seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia di surabaya yang terlibat di dalam perang besar 10 november 1945
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Naruto seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia di surabaya yang terlibat di dalam perang besar 10 november 1945

* * *

Di pinggiran sungai kali mas terdapat sebuah rumah yang kecil namun layak untuk ditinggali.. Ya itu adalah rumah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mantan tentara Dai Nippon yang menjadi Tentara Indonesia Di Surabaya. Dulunya dia Di Indonesia untuk bertugas namun saat Jepang menyerah ia Langsung Mendaftar Menjadi Tentara Indonesia. Sekarang ia sedang berberes-beres entah ia mau apa.

Naruto P.O.V

Halo perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah Tentara Republik Indonesia Di kota Surabaya. Dulunya aku adalah seorang Tentara Dai Nippon yang bertugas di Indonesia bersama kedua temanku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Madara, saat jepang menyerah kami bertiga sudah merasa putus harapan. dan kami mempunyai dua pilihan yang harus kami lakukan yaitu Hara-Kiri(Bunuh Diri) atau bergabung dengan Tentara Republik Indonesia. Dan Pilihan Kami adalah Bergabung dengan Tentara Republik Indonesia Di Jawa Timur tepatnya Di Kota Surabaya, lebih baik kami membantu Indonesia daripada menyerah begitu saja kepada Tentara Sekutu Keparat itu!. Oh ya kami juga mempunyai julukan di Indonesia yaitu Zanryu Nihon Hei yang di bahasa indonesia kan artinya Pasukan Yang Tinggal Di Belakang. Sekarang aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat-lihat kota Surabaya untuk Menghibur diriku yang bosan di rumah sendirian.

Naruto P.O.V End

Surabaya, 18 September 1945

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel yamato untuk menikmati suasana ramai di kota. Namun ia melihat keanehan ketika semua orang berkumpul di hotel yamato sambil membawa clurit, golok, DLL. ia lalu menghampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul disitu, saat dia melihat keatas ia melihat bendera belanda dikibarkan di hotel yamato. Tiba-tiba hati naruto langsung marah dan memanjat gedung yamato dengan tangga yang didapat dari beberapa warga, ia memanjat terus tanpa ada rasa takut. saat sampai di puncak naruto hampir dipukul oleh orang belanda namun selamatnya masih bisa menghindar.

''DASAR SAMPAH KALIAN''Teriak Naruto sambil menendang orang tersebut sampai jatuh ke bawah

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke arah kerekan bendera lalu menurunkan bendera belanda. dengan beraninya naruto menyobek bendera belanda yang berwarna biru dengan giginya setelah itu mengibarkan kembali bendera yang tersisa warna Merah dan Putih Sambil Berteriak

''MERDEKA!'' Teriaknya

Kemudian Naruto kembali turun dan pulang menuju rumahnya di pinggiran Kali mas. Setelah tiba dirumahnya, naruto melepas baju tentaranya dan menaruh senjata laras panjangnya di meja. lalu berbaring di kasur sambil mengucapkan Sesuatu.

''Semoga Indonesia Tetap Merdeka''Katanya Lalu tertidur...

_Tiga Hari Kemudian..._

Saat ini diadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang masalah mengibaran bendera jepang di markas kenpetai di rumah Sasuke. Rapat ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang termasuk Bung Tomo Teman Dekat Naruto

''bagaimana rencana kita untuk menurunkan bendera jepang di markas kenpetai''kata Sasuke

Naruto pun langsung mengangkat tangan.

''Apa rencanamu Naruto?''Tanya Sasuke

''Rencana ku begini bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perundingan antara pihak kita dan pihak jepang untuk menghindari kontak senjata dulu..''Kata Naruto

''Terus Bagaimana jika perundingan gagal Naruto''tanya seorang anggota rapat

''Kata-kataku belum selesai tuan.. Kepunglah markas kenpetai dari segala penjuru oleh TKR, BKR, dan bantuan rakyat, kami akan menunggu sampai pukul 10.00 pagi jika sampai pukul itu tidak ada respon maka kami akan menyerang markas kenpetai secara serentak!'' Usul Naruto

Semua orang disitu Menganggukan kepala. Sasuke pun mulai berbicara

''Jika ada yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto dimohon angkat tangan''Kata Sasuke

Semua orang disitu tidak mengangkat tangan, Sasuke pun berbicara lagi.

''Baiklah jika tidak ada yang tidak setuju.. Maka rapat hari ini resmi selesai'' Kata Sasuke

Semua orang disitu pun pulang kecuali Naruto yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke

''Hei Dobe apa rencanamu akan berhasil.. Berita yang kudengar dari tentara jepang yang bertugas disitu, yang mengendalikan markas kenpetai itu kan Tuan Shinagawa Daichi yang konon pernah menyiksa 30 Tentara sekutu secara Sadis hingga tentara itu mati Secara mengenaskan'' Kata Sasuke

''Tenang aja Teme, Semua rencana sudah aku susun dengan rapi. Pasti besok Markas Kenpetai akan menyerah kepada kita''Kata Naruto Sambil Menyeringai

''_Bahaya! Yandere Tingkat Dewa!''_Batin Sasuke Merinding

''Baiklah Teme aku mau pulang dah'' Kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke Disitu

''Hn.. Ya Dobe'' Kata Sasuke

_Keesokan Harinya...  
_

Surabaya, 20 September 1945 9.50 A.M Lokasi Markas Kenpetai

''Lama sekali Teme Berunding''Kata Naruto kesal

''Hn...Sabar Sajalah Naruto pasti didalam sana pasti sulit daripada disini''kata Madara

''Eh..betul juga ya Madara Hehe''kata Naruto Cengeges

''Hn..'' Jawab Madara dengan singkat dan jelas*yang ngetik sweatdrop*

(Skip aja langsung pas jam 10.00)

''AYO SERANG SEMUA! MAJU! SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN'' Teriak Naruto sambil menembakan senjatanya kearah markas kenpetai

''SERANG!''Kata Semua pasukan republik indonesia

Serangan pun dimulai. Naruto pun langsung melemparkan granatnya kearah pasukan jepang dan DUAR!, dan tepat sekali saudara-saudara lemparan granat itu berhasil melukai sekitar 10 tentara Dai Nippon. Pertempuran Semakin Brutal dari pihak republik indonesia, pasukan republik dari arah barat berhasil melumpuhkan tentara Dai Nippon. Pihak Republik pun mengirimkan Tank Panzer kearah depan untuk mendobrak pintu markas kenpetai.

_Sementara di dalam gedung kenpetai tepatnya tempat perundingan..._

''T-Tuan Markas kita telah dikepung oleh pihak republik b-bagaimana ini''tanya seorang pasukan

''A-aku juga tidak tahu''Kata Shinagawa sambil ketakutan

''Bagaimana Menerima Tawaranku untuk menurunkan bendera jepang di markas kenpetai atau melihat pasukan dihabisi oleh kami.. cepat pilih''Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Shinagawa dengan Bosan

''B-Baiklah aku menerima keputusanmu''Kata Shinagawa sambil mentandatangani sebuah dokumen dari tangan Sasuke

''Suruh Semua Pasukan untuk berhenti menembak cepat!''perintah Shinagawa

''HAI!''Kata dua orang tersebut sambil berlari

* * *

Pertempuran Berdarah ini berakhir setelah pihak jepang menerima Tawaran untuk menurunkan bendera jepang dan mengibarkan bendera merah putih dimarkas kenpetai.

''HIDUP REPUBLIK INDONESIA!''Kata salah satu tentara indonesia

''MERDEKA'' kata teman di pinggirnya

Sementara Naruto dan dua Uchiha pun itu tersenyum melihat semua pasukan indonesia yang gemira karena kemenangan mereka.

''Hei..Dobe gimana tadi situasinya disaat aku berunding?''tanya Sasuke

''Hm...Percampuran antara Seru dan Brutal''kata Naruto

sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun sweatdrop

''Lalu bagaimana situasinya saat perundingan tadi?" tanya Naruto

''Sulit sekali dobe.. Shinagawa tadi sulit untuk diajak berunding, jika kau tidak menyerang tadi pasti perundingan akan gagal total"kata Sasuke

"Oh Begitu.. Baiklah aku mau pulang'' Kata Naruto

''Kenapa kau mau pulang Dobe?''tanya Sasuke

''CA DAN PEK'' Jawab Naruto Singkat

Karena jawaban naruto tadi duo Uchiha itu pun Sweatdrop dengan tidak Elit

TBC

* * *

Hore Akhirnya jadi juga*author jingrak2 gak jelas*

Tolong RnR Minna-san Saya akan menerima apapun Kritik, Saran, dan dukungannya

Salam Merdeka...*posisi Hormat*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945**

**Summary: Mengisahkan Tentang Naruto Seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia Di Surabaya Yang Terlibat Dalam Perang Besar  
10 November 1945**

**Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Military, Romance, Drama, History, Semi-Comedy.**

**Rated: T+**

**Pair: NaruXKyuu**

**WARNING!: ALUR AMBURADUL, OOC, GAJE, TYPO,Dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Surabaya, 22 September 1945 (18.00 P.M) **

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya selepas melakukan patroli rutinnya, perjalanan Naruto terhenti ketika Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Kini Dikejar oleh Dua orang Tentara Jepang, seperti nya Gadis itu akan diperkosa oleh mereka. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, Ia Pun segera mendekat dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

Senapan Arisaka Tipe 99 yang dibawa nya kini Ia kokang dan diisi peluru, Naruto mencoba mengintip dan melihat situasi. Kini perempuan itu sudah tertangkap dan pakaian yang dipakai nya dibuka paksa oleh dua Tentara Itu, Naruto segera Berlari dan.

**DOR!**

Satu prajurit itu pun ditembaknya, tapi seperti nya temannya juga membawa senjata. Prajurit itu hendak memukul Naruto dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang dibawa nya, namun dengan reflek Naruto segera Menunduk dan ketika melihat Kesempatan Naruto segera menusuk tepat di perut prajurit itu dengan bayonet yang Ia pasang di pucuk laras Arisaka nya.

**JLEB! Argh!**

Prajurit Jepang terjatuh dan merintih kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah, Naruto segera menghampiri gadis itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Ano apa kau tak apa?"Tanya Naruto

"M-Mau A-apa kau? A-apa kau ingin memperkosa ku seperti M-mereka"Gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan sambil menutupi bagian dada nya dengan tangannya, Seperti nya Gadis itu masih mengalami trauma.

"Tenang aku tak berbuat aneh-aneh denganmu"Kini Naruto melepas seragam miliknya, Ia pun melemparkan seragamnya kearah Gadis itu.

"Pakailah, Setidaknya itu mu bisa tertutupi"

Gadis itu dengan cepat memakai seragam atas milik Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong Siapa anda?"Tanya Gadis itu

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, Aku seorang Tentara Republik Indonesia Di Surabaya"

"A-aku Kyuubi"

"Oh Kyuubi, Nama mu indah ne"Kyuubi pun langsung blushing karena perkataan Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-_kun_"Kata nya sambil menambah suffix kun.

"Apa kau memiliki rumah disekitar sini, Jika kau ingin pulang aku bisa mengantarkan mu"Kata Naruto sambil memeriksa kondisi senjata nya itu.

"A-aku tak memiliki rumah, aku sebatang kara"Kata Kyuubi sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kini wajah cantiknya itu menunjukan sebuah kesedihan,

"Jika ingin, kau boleh tinggal dirumah ku"

"A-apa boleh"

"Boleh Jika Kau Ma...-"Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tiba-tiba Kyuubi memeluknya dengan erat, Kyuubi menangis namun bukan menangis sedih melainkan haru. Karena dulu ketika Ia masih hidup di jalanan, Kyuubi tak Pernah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sudah beberapa menit Kyuubi memeluk Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum karena rupanya Kyuubi tertidur sambil memeluknya. Ia pun mengendong Kyuubi di punggungnya, Setelah itu Naruto kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya Kembali.

**.**

**.**

**PB10N1945**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu didepan rumah Naruto kini Sasuke dan Madara sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Bosan itulah perasaan yang tergambar pada duo Uchiha itu, mereka sudah menunggu Naruto selama 1 jam. Padahal Mereka mengingat bahwa Naruto pulang setelah melakukan patroli pada Jam 5.

Setelah lama nya bersemedi akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu telah datang, Ketika Sasuke dan Madara berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Namun langkah Mereka berhenti karena begitu kaget ketika melihat seorang wanita Yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto, tak beberapa lama kemudian hal gaje pun terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Madara mencengkram kerah Naruto dengan kuat, kini ekspresi marah muncul di wajah (Sok) Gantengnya.

"Naruto siapa gadis yang berada di gendonganmu itu?"Kata Sasuke dengan santai nya tanpa memperdulikan Madara yang sudah mulai _OOC._

"Naruto! Berani nya elu melupakan janji bahwa kita dulu"

"Janji Apaan Kampret!"

"Kita dulu pernah berjanji untuk tetap menjomblo sampai Indonesia Merdeka seratus persen!"

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE PERNAH JANJI BEGITU SAMA LU SETAN!''

"Anjir dasar lu pengkhianat rambut tai"

"Lu ngajak berantem wajah tembok"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"Teriak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Madara diam seketika."Naruto kutanya kembali, Siapa gadis yang berada di gendonganmu itu?"Naruto pun menceritakan bagaimana Ia bertemu Gadis itu, Mereka pun paham setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan membawa Gadis ini kedalam rumah ku untuk beristirahat"Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kedalam rumahnya, Ia buka pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Setelah itu Ia berjalan kearah kasur nya itu dan menidurkan Kyuubi di kasurnya.

Naruto terus menutupi setengah badan Kyuubi dengan selimut agar Dia tidak kedinginan, sesudah itu Naruto melangkahkan kaki kembali keluar rumah untuk menemui Sasuke dan Madara.

**.**

"Jadi ada apa kalian datang ketika maghrib-maghrib begini, jika itu tidak hal penting maka aku akan kembali masuk kedalam rumah"

"Begini Naruto, sebenarnya nanti malam pukul 8 kita dan seluruh TKR dan BKR akan menyerbu gudang senjata Jepang didekat sini"Kata Madara

"Hm... Baiklah aku akan ikut"

"Bagus, nanti kami berdua akan menjemputmu disini"Setelah itu Sasuke dan Madara berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap kepergian kedua sahabat nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diperhatikan.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Ia kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk melaksanakan ibadah shalat Maghrib.

**.**

**.**

Sesudah menyelesaikan ibadahnya tersebut Naruto kini duduk dikursi nya sembari membersihkan senapan Arisaka kesayangannya itu, beberapa menit Naruto habiskan dengan membersihkan senjatanya ini. Aktfitasnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat Kyuubi mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

"D-dimana ini?"Kyuubi melihat disekitarnya, Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Kyuubi tersadar bahwa sekarang berada di kamar Naruto, Sementara Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuubi.

"Kau sekarang berada di kamar ku Kyuubi-san, bagaimana tidur mu apa nyenyak?"

"N-nyenyak kok"Kata nya sambil malu-malu

"Tak usah gugup anggap saja rumah sendiri, setidaknya bila itu bisa membuatmu nyaman"

Kyuubi begitu tersentuh akan kebaikan Naruto, Pemuda itu dengan berani menolong nya dari beberapa Tentara Jepang dan jika tak ada pemuda ini mungkin saja Ia menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Tak berhenti sampai disitu bahkan Naruto memperbolehkan Kyuubi tinggal dirumahnya ini. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata kini mulai keluar dari mata Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuubi-san apa kau tak apa?"Naruto sedikit panik ketika melihat Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hiks, hiks A-arigatou k-karena k-k-kau telah membantuku"Kata Kyuubi sambil menangis.

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, entah kenapa kaki nya melangkah kearah Kyuubi. Setelah itu Ia pun mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kyuubi

"Tak apa kok, ini sudah kewajiban ku sebagai Tentara"Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuubi tersebut, jika kalian baik-baik mata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"hiks hiks HUWWWAAAAA"Kyuubi hanya menangis keras karena diperlakukan begitu baik oleh Naruto.

* * *

**Surabaya, 22 September 1945. ( 19.00 P.M) Markas TKR**

Ribuan pemuda Surabaya kini telah berkumpul menjadi satu di depan Markas TKR, mereka sekarang sedang bersiap untuk menyerbu gudang senjata Jepang untuk mempersenjatai para pejuang Republik agar bisa melawan penjajah, Sebenarnya Para Pemuda, TKR, Dan BKR kemarin sore telah melakukan perundingan damai dengan Jepang agar mereka menyerahkan gudang tersebut. Namun mereka menolak permintaaan para pejuang karena Status Quo yang tetap mereka pegang.

Sasuke dan Madara kini sedang merencanakan beberapa rencana untuk merebut gudang senjata tersebut bersama para pejuang, pemimpin TKR Andi Rusyanto (OC) juga terlihat hadir dalam perencanaan ini.

"Andi-san berapakah jumlah personil milisi kita?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Andi dengan serius.

"3000 Orang Sasuke"

"Rinci nya"

"1000 TKR, 1000 BKR, dan sisa nya hanya gabungan dari beberapa Laskar Rakyat"

"Baiklah begini rencana nya, Ketika kita semua sampai di tempat gudang penyimpanan senjata mereka pasti akan memasangi beberapa kawat yang dialiri listrik bertengangan tinggi. Jadi dua anggota TKR atau BKR harus menyelinap dan segera memutus arus listrik dengan cepat, Setelah kita semua segera menyerang masuk untuk menguasai Gudang senjata mereka. Namun yang menyerang terlebih dahulu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki senjata api, sementara suruh para Laskar Rakyat untuk berlindung ditempat yang aman agar tak terkena mitraliur Tentara Jepang jika saat terjadi baku tembak."

"Memang kenapa? bukannya mereka juga membantu dalam penyerangan ini"Kata Anggota TKR A

"Tadi kulihat mereka semua kebanyakan hanya membawa Clurit, golok, dan senjata tradisional lainnya. Para Laskar itu bisa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi senapan-senapan Jepang, Meskipun ini sebuah perjuangan namun kita juga jangan mengorbankan banyak nyawa dalam penyerangan ini, setidaknya kita harus harus mengurangi jumlah korban dipihak kita"

"Aku mengajukan pendapat Mas Sasuke"Kata seorang pemuda.

"Nama mu Siapa?"Tanya Sasuke

"Nama Saya Muhammad Agung Firmansyah, mas Sasuke bisa memanggil saya Firman"Kata Firman dengan tegas.

"Firman-san apa saran yang akan kamu ajukan"

"Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mas tadi, Saya menyarankan agar membawa regu Palang Merah agar mereka bisa mengobati jumlah korban yang terluka"

"Saran bagus juga, Baiklah nanti tolong suruh para anggota Palang Merah agar datang kesini segera"

"Baiklah Mas Sasuke"Kata Firman

"Dan kuingat kan setelah kita semua berhasil masuk ke Markas mereka, kita harus segera menguasai tempat-tempat penting yang dimiliki Jepang. Namun prioritas utama kita tetap sebuah Gudang besar mereka"

"Baiklah rapat ini saya nyatakan selesai, dan kita semua dalam satu jam ini segera cepat mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan dalam penyerangan nanti"

**TBC**

* * *

**Tak ada hal banyak bisa saya katakan dalam Chapter ini.**

**MOHON Diberi Saran, Kritik, Dan juga Dukungannya .**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


End file.
